


018. Beach

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Attack On Beacon, Bad Threesome Negotiations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Team RWBY gets a beach episode. Blake is going to die in the fires of her own bisexuality.





	018. Beach

Blake isn’t much for the beach. She grew up on an island, and fully enjoyed things like easy access to fresh fish, mild temperatures, and strangers to pickpocket. Something about the beach itself, though, rubs her the wrong way. You have to bring your own protection if the sunlight gets to be too much, and the big umbrellas are awkward to carry. Sand gets everywhere. Beach volleyball is an exercise in not falling on your face. Not to mention the boys who always feel the need to hit on her.

(It’s never the cute shirtless boys, either. Always the ones with terrible tattoos and an uncomfortable amount of lust in their eyes.)

So when Weiss announces a trip, Blake gives her a skeptical look.

“Problem?” Weiss asks, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

Blake can see the cat puns bubbling behind Yang’s eyes, so she hastens to say, “Of all the places in all the world, you choose a beach in Southern Mistral?”

“Something wrong with Southern Mistral?” Yang asks, the potential puns fading away. She throws an arm around Blake’s shoulders. Blake very deliberately does not twitch.

Added to all the other reasons Blake doesn’t want to make this trip is that all her teammates are gorgeous, and Blake is so very, very bisexual. She managed to spend two years staving off crushes by telling herself that Ruby was too young and Yang and Weiss were straight. Now, Ruby is the same age Blake was when she started Beacon, and Yang and Weiss are dating. Ruby doesn’t seem much interested in dating anyone, male or female, so that remains a mental barrier for Blake to build. The relationship between Yang and Weiss should be a barrier as well, but Blake knows she wouldn’t be the first girl they’ve taken to bed. She doesn’t know who exactly it was - the scent wasn’t familiar, and neither one of them would ever kiss and tell - but she knows they’ve had at least one threesome. Blake isn’t much for sex outside of a relationship, but the longer she thinks about it, the more she wonders if it would be worth it for a night with them.

“There’s nothing wrong with Southern Mistral,” Blake says, stuck between wanting to shove Yang off of her, and wanting Yang to keep her close. “I was questioning the choice among the many others available.” She flicks her eyes to meet Weiss’. “You hate high temperatures.”

Weiss rolls her eyes. “I sleep next to a furnace. I’ve acclimated.”

Yang grins. “Guilty, and no shame about being scorching hot.”

This time, Weiss’ eyeroll is fond. “Anyway, Blake, if you had a better idea, you should have presented it during the initial planning phases. Unless you’d like to be the one to inform Ruby we are not going to the beach?”

Blake twitches, but manages to keep her tone dry. “Which one of them are you dating?”

“If you’re trying to make me question my dating choices, you’re far too late,” Weiss drawls, matching her tone.

Yang pouts. Weiss steps forward, curling fingers under Yang’s chin. Yang relaxes, her face softening. Weiss leans up for a quick kiss, and Blake averts her eyes.

It took a long time for Weiss to thaw out enough to even admit she found Yang attractive, and longer for her to agree to go on a date. They’ve come a long way. Blake is very definitely not envious.

Blake slips out from under Yang’s arm, and exits the room before she does or says something stupid.

[*]

The beach is exactly as agonizing as Blake thought it would be.

Yang carried the umbrella, so that wasn’t it. Their blanket was plenty big enough to keep the ever-present sand from reaching intolerable levels. No one brought a net or ball for volleyball. And between Yang’s dangerous smile and Weiss’ razor-sharp glare, no one dared approach them with lustful eyes. No, the problem is entirely with her teammates. More specifically, their swimwear.

Weiss wears a steel-grey one-piece with her crest on the back that clings like a second skin, reminding Blake that Weiss might be the slightest of them, but she doesn’t lack musculature. Yang somehow found a black bikini top capable of handling her… assets… with a black-and-yellow pair of shorts to match. Ruby, normally Blake’s saving grace for someone safe to make conversation with, wears a dark red top with a pair of jean shorts that emphasize one of her best physical qualities. Blake is going to burn in the fires of her own bisexuality.

Yang flops down next to her, stretching out her very long, very muscular legs. Blake looks away to where Ruby and Weiss stand in the surf, Ruby grinning and waving her arms while Weiss smirks indulgently.

“She’s pretty, right?”

Blake blinks, looking to the other girl. Yang doesn’t look at her, too busy watching the other half of their team.

“Somehow,” Blake says dryly, “I don’t think you’re talking about Ruby.”

Yang rolls her eyes, knocking her shoulder into Blake’s. “Don’t be gross. Ruby’s pretty, yeah, but that’s not what I meant.”

Blake knows, but since the question has only been implied, not asked again, Blake doesn’t answer.

“You think so though, don’t you?” Yang asks, after they’ve watched their teammates play in the surf for a bit.

She definitely does not pinch the bridge of her nose, no matter how much she wants to. While Weiss sometimes says things that Blake thinks may be flirting, she always says them so dryly that Blake doesn’t think Weiss means them to be taken seriously. Ruby doesn’t flirt, but she’s caught Blake with a sneaky innuendo once or twice. Yang, on the other hand, not only flirts, but points out attractive people with the intent of Blake and Weiss appreciating them too. Weiss generally indulges Yang with an eyeroll and a fond but bland comment, but after the first time Yang made Blake blush, she’s taken to doing it more and more often. This time is… a little different, but Blake thinks she can handle it the same way.

“Mmhmm,” Blake murmurs noncommittally, going back to her book. She can’t focus on it right now, but Yang doesn’t need to know that.

“Ugh,” Yang groans, lightly punching her in the shoulder. “You’re making this really hard, y'know.”

Blake blinks, looking up. “Making what hard?”

Yang gives her an unamused look. “We’ve been flirting with you for ages, Blake. I almost popped out of this top like four times trying to get your attention, and since when does Weiss Schnee wear anything skin-tight?”

Taken aback, Blake looks back out at their teammates. Weiss doesn’t seem uncomfortable, but Yang is right; clingy clothing is really more Yang’s style than Weiss’.

When Blake turns back to Yang, she’s rolled over onto her front, her elbows framing her impressive cleavage. Blake blushes hot, jerking her eyes up to meet Yang’s.

“My tits are down here, Belladonna,” Yang says, amusement threading with her frustration. She curls a finger inwards, pointing to her breasts. Despite herself, Blake’s gaze drops. It’s… a really, really nice view. “And you could get your hands on them, too, if you’d answer the question.”

“Wh-what question?” Blake’s eyes flick up to Yang’s, only for Yang to reach out and push on her chin until her eyes land back in Yang’s cleavage.

“Do you think Weiss is pretty?” Yang asks patiently. “I know you like my tits, but you’re a lot better about making eye contact with Weiss.”

“You’re both very pretty,” Blake blurts, her higher thinking frozen in place.

“Pretty enough to fuck?” The question comes out in the same tone as the others, and it takes Blake a while to realize what she’s asking.

“I-I can’t–” Blake reaches up to hide her face in her hands. “I can’t answer that while you’re on display, Yang!”

She knows her phrasing isn’t the best, her face is on fire, and the words came out as a whine, but it’s the best she can do. She hears the rustling of cloth, then two fingers come to rest tentatively on her knee.

“Better?”

Blake dares to crack an eyelid. Yang’s lying on her side, propped up on an elbow and angled so Blake can’t see straight down her top. She’s still… well, she’d still be pretty in sackcloth, but it’s more manageable than with her cleavage highlighted and her actively encouraging Blake to look at it.

“Yes,” Blake says, leaning back against the wood of the umbrella. “Much.”

“So?” Yang asks. Her free hand traces patterns in the blanket, and Blake realizes she’s nervous.

Blake frowns. This isn’t usual for Yang. She’s upfront about sex, about flirting. It might be a little different because they’re friends, but the last time she saw Yang nervous, it was because she was finally going to ask Weiss out.

“You distracted me on purpose,” Blake says slowly. “You were hoping I wouldn’t stop to think about it.”

Yang flushes, dropping her eyes. “Well… we figured it’d be a good idea to let you think about it a while, but I did kinda want to know if we were barking up the wrong tree, first.”

Blake sighs. “I do not appreciate you distracting me like that while asking me personal questions.”

Yang’s flush deepens. “Weiss… said you wouldn’t.”

Blake reaches out to tap Yang’s nose. “Listen to your girlfriend next time.” She goes back to her book.

They exist in peace for a while, Yang frowning down at the blanket, and Blake pretending she’s reading.

Then, in a voice so tentative Blake can hardly believe it’s hers, Yang asks, “Is that a no?”

Marking her place, Blake turns to face Yang completely. “If you and Weiss come to me together, without trying to distract me, I will absolutely answer that question honestly.”

Yang studies her face for a few seconds, then nods. “Okay. And… I’m sorry. I should have known better.”

On impulse, Blake leans forward to press her lips to Yang’s forehead. “You should have. I forgive you.”

Together, they watch Weiss indulge Ruby, and Blake reflects that this trip didn’t go so badly after all.


End file.
